He Is Mine
by yupthatsmeleizel
Summary: I don't know how i feel about the whole story, my try at angst thing but i read over it and i dont really know how to make something all angsty or something! Please help me by reviewing!


**Okayyyy sooo I was thinking and I said to myself, why don't I try to make a songfic? And I have heard so many songs for Naruto and idk if anyone did this song yet because I don't see many songfics. Well the song is "She is Mine" by AJ Rafael. I'm sorry if this sucks ok? I might be really bad at songfics but I shall try. And also I changed some of the lyrics so it would fit for a NaruSasu story but the changes are only minor ones. And also, NEVER ASSUME BECAUSE IT MAKES AN ASS OUT OF U AND ME!.**

**I don't own Naruto because if I did everything would be all confusing like my whole life.**

* * *

Sasuke had his face buried in the crook of his boyfriends neck hugging him tightly. Yes he didn't think it would be this hard to say goodbye. He was sure that if they said anything to each other both of them would break down.

Sasuke was going on a business trip on his well paid job. This was a great job and probably the only job he would ever like. The only thing he hated about it right now is that he is forced to leave the man he loves behind. His boss stated that if he did not go on this trip he would be fired and Sasuke knew that if he got fired he and Naruto would have to move into an apartment again. Honestly though. Right now, he wouldn't mind living in an apartment if it meant not leaving Naruto. But he unfortunately already said yes.

When they let go of each other, Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes. They were both tearing up. Sasuke leaned forward and pecked Naruto's lips. They had agreed that if the other wanted they could move on. As much as it hurt to admit it, they would need to if Sasuke's trip was not going to end sooner than planned. Naruto cupped Sasuke's cheek as if to say he would always love Sasuke and no one else.

"Sasuke… you have to go" Naruto's eyes were downcast and Sasuke was sure he was crying now.

"I love you Naruto, I will never stop loving you, remember that," Sasuke said as he turned and walked off.

"I love you too Sasuke, more then you could ever imagine" Naruto whispered as the train sped away.

On the train Sasuke was crying silently, when he started to listen to a song. It was Naruto's favorite song.

_So I hopped on the train three in the afternoon. I don't know when I'm coming back but I hope that its soon. See I never thought never thought that I'd have to leave your side, your side._

Sasuke was shocked, he was on the 300 train.

_It's only physically but know that you will be on my mind twenty four hours at a time, cuz in my eeeyyyeeess you were mine, were are mine._

His thoughts drifted to Naruto singing along to this song. He smiled and thought of the time he and Naruto accidentally kissed.

_No matter where you go I won't be very far, cuz in my head I'll be right there where you are, cuz love, love has no distance baby~ love, love has no distance baby oh, not when it comes to you and mee._

**A Few Weeks Later**

Sasuke opened his letter from Naruto, they had been writing to each other ever since the day Sasuke got to his destination.

'_Hey Sasu! I really miss you, I wish I could see your face. I've been so lonely without you here do you know when you might come back? When you do you know where I am. In our lonely house. I really don't like how it has been raining here every day since you left. I'll try to hold on for you to come back._

_-Naruto3_

Sasuke smiled as he listened to the song Naruto loved so much. Ever since the day he left he would listen to the song everyday making him think of Naruto while he wrote back saying he would come back soon and they would never leave each other ever again.

_So he wrote me a letter said the weather wasn't better but he said that he was doin fine. I want to see you face to face that's what he wrote to me that day and I knew that it was all a sign, so I wrote back with this song promised it won't be too long wanna make up for all the lost time, cuz in my eeeeyyeeesss you were mine, you were mine. No matter where you go I won't be very far cuz in my head I'll be right there where you are, cuz love has no distance baby~ love, love has no distance baby oh~ not when it comes to you and mee._

* * *

**3 Years Later**

Sasuke was in his room looking at the photos he stored in a small box he brought with him. He smiled at the picture of their graduation with Naruto being really excited. He was wondering when he would get another letter from Naruto, he was wondering if Naruto moved on. As sad as he would be, he would be happy as long as Naruto was.

_So I'm going through these boxes my life's gone off track, cuz it's been three years and she hasn't written back, but in my eeeyyyeeesss she's still mine, she's still mine. No matter where you go~ I won't be very far~ cuz in my head you'll be right there where you are~ love has no distance baby~ love~ love has no distance baby~ oh~ not when it comes to you and –_

* * *

**2 More Years Later**

Naruto and Sasuke lay on the couch watching T.V. (more like staring at the T.V. while cuddling). They were also listening to the radio. 2 minutes later, they both heard the song and turned down the T.V. The last verse of their favorite song.

_No matter where you go~ I won't be very far~ cuz in my head you'll be right there where you are~ love has no distance baby~ love~ love has not distance baby oh not when it comes to you and me._

They looked at each other both singing that last line

_Not when it comes… to you… and meee~._

That was true. They lasted 5 years without each other and they weren't going to spend any more. Even if they did, they would always come back to each other because love has no distance when they are yours.

**I love how I ended that. I just needed to state that. I really did love that song for this. I felt really inspired for this because my sister was going to try to sing it for a recital but they didn't have just the music for it I guess so she couldn't but what really caught my attention when it was all like 'it's been three years and she hasn't written back' and like I said. The only things I changed in here are when it says she, I changed it to he. THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FANFICTION I REALLY APRICIATE IT!**

**The song doesn't belong to me. It's 'She Is Mine' by AJ Rafael.**


End file.
